1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a universal snapping connector for connecting two poles so as to construct a scaffold for a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional universal snapping connector in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises two fixed members 60 each having a first end formed with a first pivot ear 61 and a second end formed with a second pivot ear 64, two movable members 70 each having a first end pivotally connected with the first pivot ear 61 of a respective fixed member 60 and a second end provided with a protrusion 71 formed with a slit 72, two locking bolts 80 each having a first end pivotally connected with the second pivot ear 64 of a respective fixed member 60 and a threaded second end inserted into the slit 72 of the protrusion 71 of a respective movable member 70, and two locking nuts 81 each screwed onto the threaded second end of a respective locking bolt 80 and each rested on the protrusion 71 of a respective movable member 70. The second end of each of the fixed members 60 is formed with a pivot hole 62 to allow passage of a rivet 67 which pivotally connects the first ends of the fixed members 60.
In operation, after each of the locking nuts 81 is unscrewed from the threaded second end of the respective locking bolt 80, the respective locking bolt 80 is pivoted outwardly to detach from the slit 72 of the protrusion 71 of the respective movable member 70 to unlock the respective movable member 70 from the respective fixed member 60 so that the respective movable member 70 is pivoted outwardly to detach from the respective fixed member 60 for mounting a pole. After each of the movable members 70 is movable to cover the respective fixed member 60, the respective locking bolt 80 is movable and inserted into the slit 72 of the protrusion 71 of the respective movable member 70. Then, each of the locking nuts 81 is screwed onto the threaded second end of the respective locking bolt 80 and rested on the protrusion 71 of the respective movable member 70 to lock the respective movable member 70 onto the respective fixed member 60. Thus, the pole is clamped between each of the fixed members 60 and the respective movable member 70.
However, a user has to screw each of the locking nuts 81 to lock each of the movable members 70 onto the respective fixed member 60 and to unscrew each of the locking nuts 81 to unlock each of the movable members 70 from the respective fixed member 60 so that the universal snapping connector cannot be locked easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the universal snapping connector to fasten the poles. In addition, the locking bolts 80 and the locking nuts 81 are made of metal so that the universal snapping connector has a higher price, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the universal snapping connector cannot be locked easily and quickly, thereby wasting the working time. Further, when the locking bolts 80 and the locking nuts 81 are rusted due to the wet air, each of the movable members 70 cannot be detached from the respective fixed member 60 easily and conveniently.